


The Last Bag

by brokenmimir



Series: Swan Queen Week Summer 2016 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Week Summer 2016, Prompt 3: Insecurities<br/>No matter how long she's lived with with Regina, Emma still keeps waiting to be sent away.  Regina does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Bag

Regina walked into the bedroom, leaning against the frame to admire Emma for a moment. Her contented smile faded slightly as she saw what her girlfriend was looking at.

“Emma?” she said.

Emma jumped, looking up guiltily. “Um, hey.”

“Emma, why do you still have that bag?” Regina asked.

Emma looked down, carefully putting the small duffle bag back in the closet. “What do you mean?”

“We’ve been dating for almost a year now, and you moved in six months ago tonight,” Regina said. “So why haven’t you unpacked that bag?”

“I just... haven’t gotten around to it, yet,” Emma mumbled.

Regina walked over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the bed. They sat, and Regina put an arm around Emma’s waist. “When you get something from the bag, you put it back right after. It has clothing in it, and you change what outfits it holds every few days. You’ve probably taken everything from that bag and put it back in the time you’ve lived here.”

Emma didn’t say anything, and after a long moment Regina sighed and laid back on the bed, pulling Emma down with her. They lay still for a long time before Emma finally spoke in a small voice that seemed completely unlike her. “I’ve always kept a bag like this. Sometimes when I’d be given away I wouldn’t have time to pack, so I learned to have everything I really need where I can grab it.”

“Emma...” Regina trailed off, trying to put her thoughts in order. Finally she rolled over and looked her girlfriend in the eye. “Emma, I promise. I am never going to ‘give you away’. I know we haven’t been together for very long, but we’re a family. You, me and Henry. You don’t have to worry anymore.”

“I know,” Emma said.

Regina smiled slightly. “I understand why you keep the bag. I embraced magic to get revenge... and to feel safe. Giving it up was hard, and for a long time in Storybrooke I felt vulnerable without it. You don’t have to unpack the bag unless you want to, but I want you to know... you are safe here, with me. I will never give you away.”

“Can you help me?” Emma asked.

“Of course,” Regina said.

They got off of the bed and Emma picked up the duffle bag, putting it on the bed and unzipping it. Slowly items were pulled out and placed in their proper drawers. Clothing first, all fresh outfits that Emma liked to wear. Then pictures of her family, mostly ones of Henry, but Regina also figured prominently, as did her parents. A few souvenirs were next, objects picked up on their various adventures, or given to her by her family. Regina was touched that several letters and gifts that she had given Emma were included in her most prized possessions. Finally, at the bottom, was her baby blanket.

With everything put away Regina gave Emma a long, slow kiss. “Welcome home.”

Emma blinked back tears before kissing her again, passionately. “I’m home.”

Regina suddenly smirked and channeled some magic into her hand before slapping Emma’s bottom, making her yelp. “Just in case you forget where you belong.”

“Ouch, what was that?” Emma demanded, rubbing the area which burned strangely. Regina didn’t reply, simply strutting away with a chuckle. “What the... what is that?”

“Just a little reminder of where you belong,” Regina said.

“You wrote ‘Property of Regina’ on my ass!” Emma shouted after her. “This better come off!”

 


End file.
